


Diakko One Shots

by HerDesiredDream



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDesiredDream/pseuds/HerDesiredDream
Summary: First time writing for a week prompt!—Originally for Diakko WeekNow this is just sorta for any prompts I come across to write for a pass time.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Diakko One Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko uncovers a childhood memory for Diana

“We used to play together all the time, remember?”

“Yes, I recall. You were always quite eager to try new things with me” 

“Well yeah! Who else did I have with me to spend time with?”

“That’s true…” 

“H-Hey! You’re supposed to make me sound not as lonely of a kid”

“And why would I tell lies?” 

Akko sat there paralyzed, “W-w… why you!” she lunged at Diana with intent of bruising her cheeks. Diana managed to dodge sending Akko off to the side of the sofa. 

Akko now upside down, “Mmmh, what else did we do together” 

“Quite a lot really, are you looking for something in particular?” 

“...not really I--Oh!” 

Akko near instantaneously sat upwards once more, from the floor she reached out to Diana with her phone in hand. “Look! Do you remember this?” 

On the screen of Akko’s phone was an image of a short haired red vampire. Diana diverted her eyes away from the screen, “Nh...no”

Akko peered from around her phone to face Diana with a saddened face, “Come on you have to at least remember this one! We played it all the time!” 

Diana glanced at the image, then back away. Diana fixed the way she sat whereas Akko remained sprawled still across the sofa. Akko dressed herself in casual attire, wearing simply running shorts and a red shirt. Diana on the other hand was dressed in formal pants with a red vest a top a black button up. Akko looked her up and down, “So… what’s the occasion?” 

“Nothing at all, I just felt I needed to look my best.” 

“For me? Aww Dianaaaa!” 

Diana reran the words through her head,  _ Oh dear that holds a peculiar implication… _

“I-It’s nothing of that sort, please calm your mind Akko,” Said Diana as she stood up and headed towards the door. Akko corrected her sitting looking a little bit embarrassed compared to how Diana presented herself. She looked around attempting to find a safe place to look, but only came to find there was no place safer than the corner of the floor. 

“I’ll go ready some tea, please make yourself at home Akko. I’m sure you know your way around.” and she was gone. 

To Akko at least, but for us she was at the bottom of the other side of her door with her hands clasping her mouth. Her face furiously red and mind a race. 

_ What to do, what to do… _ her mind rambles on and on. Diana had not expected for Akko to grow so… adorably. The entire time of the two sitting besides another in the suddenly small sofa was near agony for her. Diana recalls the small and arrogant child that she once looked up to. How near every action that she had done was done just to please her. She just wanted to be the perfect friend for her. She hoped that she had made an impact and that said impact held on to this day. But there are just some things that she feels must be forgotten. Certain activities. She paces herself and steadies her mind, then off she goes to the kitchen to get the “tea” she had set herself up to get. 

Now Akko took great advantage of making herself at home. Just sitting so closely to Diana was near agony, as well, to her. It did not help that her mind was already jittery from the bitterness of being in ways forgotten. She had to find something to prove that feeling wrong. So she searched every corner as fast as she could in fear of Diana returning in any instant. Akko wanted just to find any thing, any object or keepsake at least that proved that she wasn’t just a distant memory for all those years. They were still friends were they not? Are they acquaintances now? Strangers? Akko’s hands began to shiver at the thought. Diana’s room was huge. The walls were enamored with numerous intricate ornaments and the color of the walls themselves were a rich pearl. From across the door there held an abnormally massive window and a rather large sofa not so far from it. Desks, drawers, tables, chairs, rugs, even a darned chandelier.  _ Diana’s incredible _ , thought Akko _ , the room’s changed so much since the last time I came here. It’s a lot more… upper class. I feel really out of place here now. I used to feel so at ease too, but now… What does she think of me? _

It’s been years since these two last reunited. It was recently when Diana and Akko found each other in the same first period of their senior year. The last time they had encountered one another was way back in middle school. 

None of the things Akko searched around brought forth anything notable. She plopped herself upon the sofa and stared off at the distant wall. The distant wall and the… closet. Akko slowly stepped towards the closet. There it was, the last thing untouched. Akko hesitated,  _ No… I shouldn’t.  _ She moved away from the closet, but then she saw something that caught her eye. At the bottom of the closet was something poking out from the corner of the closet door. 

_ Is this… a CD? _ Akko neared the object. She slowly dragged it out to avoid damaging whatever it was that she had found. Then it pops out, a copy of  _ Rival Schools _ . Akko stared at the case in awe. Then without thinking she opened the closet and looked to where it hid. There laid a dusty old  _ ColorTrak _ CRT, a yellowed  _ PlayStation _ and a handful of games sprawled about. 

_ Third Strike, King of Fighters 2002, Samurai Shodown V Special, Garou Mark of the Wolves, and…  _

“No way,” she said in awe. 

_ Darkstalkers 3.  _

“Akko, what’s that behind your back?” a young Diana asked. 

“It’s a surprise! I’ll show you when we get to your room,” replied Akko. 

Akko greeted her parents and then rushed up ahead to her room. Diana quickly followed, eager to see what it was Akko brought for her. 

Now in Diana’s room Akko walked around Diana keeping the thing she held hidden from her sight, “Sooooooo you know how my parents work at the flea market right? And how I always have to be there with them every day, even right after school?” 

Diana nods, confused as to where this is headed. 

“Today, they let me do something else other than hand out flyers.” 

“Akko where’s this going?” 

“Come on Diana you know I’m no good at telling stories, lemme get through this first I really want to surprise you” 

“Okay okayyy” 

Akko turned to look at Diana who’s already hardly holding her excitement. She feels a bit bad dragging this out so long so she gets right to the point, “They let me pick out two things to get for myself!” 

Akko hands out a disc holder to Diana. There it was, a copy of  _ Darkstalkers 3 _ for the Playstation. Akko even brought a system for Diana since it was so cheap at the flea market. That way the two could practice at home for when they would meet up. 

The two had matches every Saturday and Akko typically won, though she often mashed. Diana took it upon herself to learn the technical aspects of the game, learning frame data and optimal combos, especially matchups. Diana had a sub and a main, whereas Akko just wanted to be the best player of her character there was. Akko really only did basic BnBs, but she was good with pressure whereas Diana was great at neutral and whenever her combos got started they would often end in a kill. In short Diana was extremely strategic whereas Akko often was more casual but that didn't mean she wasn't stubborn and ambitious. 

Then the tides started to change. Diana felt the need to hide it though since she only started to make Akko happy, and she felt bad that she got a bit too good at them. So she would play them in secret. 

When Diana had opened the door to her room she came across something she had believed to be long forgotten by her. Akko had proudly placed the still dusty old CRT,  _ PlayStation _ , and the copy of  _ Darkstalkers 3 _ on top of the table right in the middle of the room. 

“A-Akko wh-what is all this? Did you bring al--” 

“Oh enough already!” 

Diana shuts up. 

“You did remember!” 

“I-I” 

“Diana, why were you hiding all this from me? Like, I know we just got back together and all but this is stuff from  _ before _ we stopped seeing each other!” 

Diana gently sets the tea down besides the disc and walks past the gravely confused Akko. She simply picked up the tv and placed it down by the nearest outlet. She neatly hooked up the TV and the  _ PlayStation _ and entered the game. Then she took one of the pillows from the sofa and sat down on it. She started the game up, grabbed a fightstick from the closet, and looked back at Akko, “You were trying to get me to play weren’t you? So, let’s play.” 

Diana grew fond of Darkstalkers 3 due to it being the game that started it all. Akko often brought new things that she found at the flea market to show off to Diana, she was ecstatic about Fighting games because it meant that the two could play together. Especially so that the two can get a lot of mileage out of those games. It was a thrill for the time while the two were in that little phase. 

Diana got really into it, hence her fightstick. She went to tournaments and arcades and became a formidable opponent. Though she really had to go out of her way to find matches due to it being an outdated title. But she was devoted to it, just like how she was devoted to making Akko happy and still being remembered by her and how she always wanted to be her friend so she always changed the slightest bit as to not have Akko lose interest in her. 

Akko picked up the PS1 controller and pressed start. 

Dianna, Q Bee, Akko, BB Hood. Best of 3. The match was on. 

_ Ok ok, so this is more than I bargained for. I had no clue this was going to get this tense. I need to do something,  _ thought Akko, _ time for some mind games.  _

She puts up her best and smuggest face, “You seem pretty confident. It’s been a while since either of us have touched this right?” 

“Right” 

“So how about we make this interesting, to keep us serious on the match?” 

“I’m listening,” Diana flashed a sly smile. Something a bit out of character, it sent a shiver down Akko’s spine. 

“I uh uhm… ok! Whoeverwinsgetstokisstheother” 

“What?” 

_ Oh fuck  _

“Okay” 

_ I’m so screwed. _

The matches are intense, Akko is obviously rusty but as soon as she sees how good Diana has been since last she begins to get serious. Akko attempts to bring back the muscle memory of when this was a common activity. She gives herself the slightest chance. 

After what feels like 20 minutes the two end in silence, tired and exhausted as though they had been holding their breath.

“Ahhhhh my fingers hurt like hell! How in the world did we deal with this D-Pad back then??” . Akko flops back onto the floor. She turns to Diana who did just the same. 

“So how did I do” Akko asks    
“You did great” Diana replies 

The two stare at each other for a brief moment.  _ She really is beautiful _ , they both think. 

Then, Diana goes in for the kiss. 

Akko’s body melts. All the worries, all the stress, all the fear it leaves her in an instant. So long had she been trying and trying to hide this within her. She tried so hard that unknowingly she pushed herself away from Diana. It wasn’t because she lost interest in fighting games, it was because she was worried Diana would hate her for being in love. 

“You didn’t need to hide this you know. I didn’t care if you were better than me at this. I just cared about you,” Akko softly says. 

“I was just so worried that if we didn’t share an interest that you would come to hate me. I was worried that you’d leave me if I wasn’t worth anything to you. I put so much time into this trying to make you happy that when you stopped being so into it I just felt disconnected.” 

“I never lost interest, I just fell in love. I don’t care if we don’t share an interest, you shouldn’t have to change yourself to please me. I’ll love you either way.” 

“Akko.” 

“Dianna” 

“I’m sorry”

“I’m sorry too” 

_ I love you _


End file.
